justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
American Boy
"American Boy" von Estelle mit Kanye West ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2 als herunterladbares Lied und Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancers The dancers are a man and a woman, both dressed in 30s fashion. 'P1' P1 has purple and pink hat that appears to be a fedora, beige vest, white shirt and pink tie underneath, beige jeans with pink belt and a small chain, and white and pink shoes. 'P2' P2 has purple hair, and wears a purple and pink dress, and pink heeled shoes. Background A downtown highway with silhouetted buildings that are moving. There's also different coloured wavy lines in front of the avatars. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Sway forward. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Punch the ground twice with your right hand while crouching down and putting your left hand on your left leg. AB GM1.png|Gold Move 1 AB GM2&3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Trivia *"F**k" is censored. ** Jeans and Hell are censored, but only in Extra Songs. ***The whole line But imma like what's underneath them is censored in Extra Songs, but it is not censored in Just Dance 2 DLC, or on Just Dance Summer Party. ***This makes the first song to have a complete censored line, followed by'' Party Rock Anthem, The Way and ''Bang Bang *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were purple and the meters were different. * P1's shirt is hard to see because it is white and his skin is also white. *The lyric "Rappin'" is wrong — it should be "Ribena I know what you're drinkin'" not "Rappin'." Maybe they replaced the word because they might recieve copyright infringement for using it. * There is a glitch in the shop on Just Dance 2 involving this song. When choosing to download Firework, the short preview shows the dance from this song and not the classic dancer for the former. Nobody knows why this happens. This just sometimes happen in the both of the NTSC and PAL shop and in a few videos on YouTube, further proving this glitch. * P1 looks similar to C1 of moves like jagger * P2 sometimes lip syncs to the song. *In a beta picture, the pictograms are from Chicken Payback. * On the menu icon, P2 is at the left and P1 is at the right, despite this not being the case in the routine. * In the trailer for Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs, it shows the dancer for Pump Up The Volume in this song's background. Gallery Americanboy.jpg|American Boy Just-Dance-2-American-boy-1280px-50p.jpg|Beta Picture just_dance_2_arte_015.jpg amback.jpg|Background americanboymenu.png Americanboyptoc.png|Solo Pictograms Abjdn.png|Just Dance Now remake Videos Estelle - American Boy (Feat. Kanye West) (Video) Just Dance 2 "American Boy" by Estelle featuring Kanye West - HQ Choreography Just Dance 2 Extra Songs American Boy Estelle feat. Kanye West (Duo)-(DLC JD2) 5* American Boy - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:American Boypt:American Boy Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:R & B Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Ruhige Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Summer Party Kategorie:Konsole Exklusiv Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Cain Kitsais Kategorie:Juliana Herrera